


Blake's 7 Drabbles & Ficlets

by lost_spook



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Community: b7friday, Drabble, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collected <i>Blake's 7</i> Drabbles & Ficlets, mostly for b7friday</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All the Black Dresses She Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It makes no difference to him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for b7friday challenge "Public Eye Episode Titles".

He doesn’t know what brought this on – the gradual change from white to black. One of madam’s expensive little fancies, why not? The rich and powerful can have what they want, it’s always been that way. Maybe it’s pure practicality: easier to hide the blood stains on black rather than white. Maybe it’s even a kind of honesty creeping to the surface unbidden. He doesn’t ask. He’s only here to provide the designs – and he’d like to stay alive. She can have all the black dresses or white dresses she wants; whatever she chooses, it makes no difference to him.


	2. Redhaven's On Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They said there'd be reprisals...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the b7friday challenge "West Wing Titles" (using "Red Haven's On Fire").

The wall of heat hit them as soon as they materialised onto the rocky ledge. The valley below, where the settlement was – had been – was on fire and, even up here, the heat and the smoke was nearly overwhelming.

“What –?” said Blake, and then stopped, coughing, much as Jenna was doing beside him.

Avon took a step away, snapping something out via his teleportation bracelet to Vila and Orac, who were back up in the Liberator.

“An accident, do you think?” Jenna asked, turning her face away from the view below. “Or they found out – the Federation, I mean?”

“Technically, the Federation,” said Avon, stepping forward to join them. “Personally, if you want to assign blame, I’d have words with our glorious leader here.”

“Really?” Blake turned, speaking lightly but with a grim quirk to his mouth. “I’d say I had nothing to do with this atrocity, but I suspect you’re about to enlighten me. Well, Avon?”

Avon stared out at the burning valley for a long moment, and then shrugged. “Remember our attack on that Federation munitions outpost? The one I said would be more trouble than it was worth?”

“Yes, I do.”

Avon shrugged again. “Well, they said there’d be reprisals. That’s what this is. Congratulations, Blake. An entire colony wiped out and the rebels have lost a vital base. Quite the achievement, I’d say.”

Jenna glared at him. “Oh, shut up, Avon. Anyway, if the Federation knew there was a base here, they’d have attacked regardless of what we did.”

“Oh, but they didn’t know,” Avon returned. “Orac’s intercepted a message – _now_ rather than earlier when it might have been useful, of course. They had twelve suspected sites of rebel activity in this sector. In response to our heroic effort, they struck at all twelve, including Redhaven.”

“That’s murder,” said Blake.

Avon looked at him. “Isn’t it?” he said. “Anyway, you were right about one thing, Blake. That stash of locanite you were after seems to have been every bit as effective as you’d hoped, judging by the results.”

“Look, we need to leave,” said Jenna, cutting in. “We’re not doing any good standing around here – and there might still be Federation ships about.”

“There could be survivors.”

Avon moved away from the edge. “I doubt it. And we’re not going to be safe if we stay here for much longer. I understand that a locanite explosion releases potentially lethal amounts of ancor gases into the atmosphere. So, anyone caught in that inferno has my sympathy, but I’ve no wish to join them.”

“Blake, come on,” said Jenna, catching at his arm. “He’s right about that much.”

Blake stared back down at Redhaven, burning, and with it one more outpost of hope. His eyes stung from the smoke and who the hell knew what else rising up from below, and then he nodded, and turned away. “Yes, let’s get out of here.”


	3. Friend in Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avalon’s resistance group gets help from an unexpected source…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for b7friday's random pairing challenge.

“Well done,” said Avalon, moving across to join Soolin. “I never thought you’d hit that – you must be the best shot I’ve ever seen. You are sure we couldn’t persuade you to join us on a permanent basis?”

Soolin replaced her gun. “For this sort of work? I really don’t think you could afford me.”

“No,” Avalon said, with a brief smile. “I suppose not. But since you’re here, you’ll need to stay the night. I wouldn’t bet on even you surviving out here after curfew. If you follow me, we can put you up until the morning. We do owe you that much.”

“Thanks.”

Avalon held out a hand. “There’s not much space, though – you’ll have to share with me.”

“Somehow,” said Soolin, taking the hand that was offered, “I don’t think that will be a problem…”


End file.
